


Paperwork

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Office Porn, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got some paperwork for Danny to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment my friend made about assitants and CEO's. For the record this is my first published slash fic. I tried to be as serious as possible. so enjoy :)

"Danno," Steve called from his office. "Got some paperwork for you to do."  
Danny sighed and stood up. Walking into Steve's office, Danny wasn't paying attention. He was rambling on about navy SEAL boyfriends that needed to learn how to explain their own messes. He froze when he looked up and saw Steve.  
"See something you like, Detective?" Steve asked, with a smug grin.  
Danny stammered. "I, uh, yeah I guess, I mean. What... What if Chin or Kono walks in?"  
"I sent them home for the day," Steve says, as though he's not laying on his desk wearing only paperwork.  
"Someone could still just walk in," Danny said. "Kinda hard to explain to the Governor why 2 of his best elites are fucking like bunnies over the ones desk."  
Steve was still smirking.  
"Why, why are you smirking?" Danny asked, trying hard not to look at the paper covering Steve’s hard on.  
"One," Steve began. "It's cute how you're trying not to look at me. And two, i told everyone we went home. In fact. In about 30 seconds they'll be turning out the lights."  
Sure enough, the lights went out. Steve reached back and hit the little light on his desk.  
Danny sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with someone like you." Danny shook his head and walked over to Steve. "You know? You get me shot at, and almost get me killed by driving my car. Then you do things like this, and i wonder how someone so reckless can switch, almost instantly, into someone smart enough to pull off something sexy like this."  
Steve's eyes twinkled darkly in the dim light. "This paperwork isn't going to do itself you know."  
Danny laughed. He reached down, and kissed Steve. Steve's fingers found their way to the buttons on Danny's shirt, and started to un-pop them. Danny climbed up onto the desk, and straddled Steve. Steve tossed Danny's shirt across the office. Danny cupped Steve's face, and kissed him passionately. Steve's fingers flew to Danny's fly, trying desperately rid him of the offending clothing. Steve lifted Danny's hips and swiftly slid him out of his boxers and his khakis.  
Steve rolled them both over. Deepening the kiss, he grinded on Danny, making the shorter man moan in pleasure.  
"Dammit Steve," Danny growled. "The things you do to me."  
Steve smirked, and moved his mouth to the little sweet spot on Danny's neck. Danny clawed at Steve's back, and wrapped his legs around Steve's hips. Danny lifted himself and pushed against Steve. Danny began to move down Steve’s freakishly long body.  
“This would work better if I topped, babe,” Danny dead panned.  
Steve breathed a sigh on Danny’s neck, and allowed him to roll them over.  
“Better,” Danny said crawling down Steve’s body. “Now about this paperwork...”  
Steve had taped a domestic partnership form just above his groin.  
“Is this...” Danny stopped his mission upon seeing the heading.  
“Marry me?” Steve grinned.  
“You goof,” Danny began.  
Steve look confused.  
“Of course I will!” Danny said, kissing him. “But how am I supposed to explain to my mother how you proposed?”  
Steve returned the kiss passonately, and responded, “Just tell her i sprung it on you, while you were doing paper work.”  
Danny breathed out a laugh, and kissed Steve again.”Sprung? Literally, babe.”  
Steve smirked at him. Danny reached between them, and grabbed Steve’s cock.  
“Let me help you,” Danny purred.  
Steve’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his head hit the desk with a thud.  
Danny chuckled, “Take that as a yes.”  
Steve swallowed, and nodded his head.  
“Yes. God yes.” Steve managed to get out.  
Danny smiled, and moved down further. He ghosted his mouth on Steve’s burning hot erection. Steve arched off the desk, and moaned.  
“Danny, please.” he begged.  
Danny looked up at him, and breathed over his erection. Steve was going crazy.  
“Danny,” Steve squawked out.  
This is what Danny liked, having Steve wrapped around his finger to the point of begging. Danny said nothing as he lowed his mouth onto Steve’s cock and began to blow. Danny quickened his pace, and Steve ran a hand through Danny’s hair.  
“Danny. Danny. Danny.” Steve chanted. “I’m gunna... I’m gunna...”  
“Cum for me, babe.” Danny purred around Steve’s cock.  
And Steve did, and Danny swallowed it all down.  
When Steve’s breathing returned to close to normal, he got a predatory look in his eyes and pinned Danny back against the desk.  
“I think I should, perhaps, be a gentleman, and assist you,” Steve said, eyes gleaming.  
Danny chuckled, “It’s all yours.”  
Steve laid gentle kisses the entire way down Danny’s body, leaving little wet spots as a trail. He nosed around the base of Danny’s cock, because he knew it drove him insane.  
“Steve.” Danny moaned.  
“Now who’s begging?” Steve smirked.  
Danny glared at him, as Steve licked around the hair that lived down there.  
“Steven!” Danny snapped.  
Steve smirked and slid his tongue up Danny’s shaft. He swirled his tongue around the slit, and sucked lightly. Danny cried out in anguish. Steve slowly consumed his entire length. Danny wiggled beneath Steve’s tight grip.  
“Steve. Steve. Steven.” Danny chanted.  
Steve hummed as he moved up and down Danny’s shaft.  
Danny threaded a hand threw Steve’s hair, and tugged it as he came. Steve swallowed down all Danny had to offer.  
They laid there on Steve’s desk, sweaty, and boneless.  
“So,” Steve began. “Mr. Soon-to-be Williams-McGarrett. What’s for dinner?”  
Danny turned his head to look at the smug grin on Steve’s face. “Williams-McGarrett?”  
Steve nodded.  
“Has a nice ring to it,” Danny said.  
Steve smiled brightly. “Dinner, though?”  
Danny laughed. “You just had dessert. You’re still hungry?”  
Steve got a lustful look in his eye. “Maybe,” he said and buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, nibbling at it.  
Danny laughed and pushed Steve off. “Down boy. You can have seconds later ok?”  
Steve nodded his head, and kissed Danny. “Ok. Let’s go home though. I really am hungry.”  
Danny sat up, “Take me home, fiance.”  
Steve grabbed Danny’s shirt and pants from across the room, and dressed him. Steve dressed in seconds. He grabbed the keys, and flicked the light off.

LE FIN!!!


End file.
